


Sometimes Love Is What You Make It

by Stubbornness_and_Spite



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, POV Diaval (Disney), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornness_and_Spite/pseuds/Stubbornness_and_Spite
Summary: He knows who he is. He knows who she is. He has no illusions about what they are and will be. But this is his lot in life and he's happy. By the stars, he's happy. (He's happy. It's enough. He promises.)
Relationships: Aurora & Maleficent (Disney) (mentioned), Diaval & Maleficent (Disney), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Sometimes Love Is What You Make It

Sometimes love is not declarations and affection.  
Sometimes love is not kisses and intimacy.  
Sometimes love is not words and embraces.  
Sometimes love is adoring eyes by her side, saying nothing, because she would never trust you again if you said you loved her.  
Sometimes love is striding into battle beside her because dying anywhere else would be empty.  
Sometimes love is watching her looking at that child she hated and remembering what love is, even if she’ll never love you.  
Sometimes love is being her wings.  
Sometimes love is flying beside her.

Sometimes love is what you make it.

**Author's Note:**

> First post to AO3!  
Feedback is very welcome


End file.
